Strength of Brothers: Part 1
by Fires of Mordor
Summary: AU. A genetically engineered soldier escapes from a topsecret research facility in a different galaxy and ends up on Quiilura. Entire series starts on Quiilura and follows the Star Wars series all the way through to Endor. Part 1 goes from there to 000


Me no own. Me just write. I did copy some of this stuff, but that was to keep the story credible.

Tand sprinted down the long, narrow corridor, much the scared, nine year-old-kid, albeit a genetically engineered nine-year-old kid. A guard started down the corridor coming towards him. He dove into a roll, right under the guard's line of vision, and came up with a two-footed kick that landed squarely on the guard's jaw. The guard fell, hit the ground, and lay very still. Tand just kept running. He turned a corner, then another, then another. He stopped at a dead end, looking at the doors in front, to the left, and to the right of him. The one to the left was marked TOP SECRET: AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY. His head went through a series of quick assessments. Top secret meant probably only scientists, not any guards. He kicked the door open. A scientist in a white lab coat looked down at him confusedly. Tand kicked him in the temple. The man crumpled to the floor. He took the pin out of the grenade he had taken off the guard and dropped it as he dove through what he thought was a window.

When he looked around, he wasn't anywhere near the research facility. That much he knew. He didn't care where he was, but simply ran off into the night, looking for food and shelter.

7 years later

Tand crouched at the back of the small hut, listening to Jinart talking to a soldier and his apparent commander.

"Be careful," she said, "there are other things on this planet more dangerous than the gdans."

"Like what?" the soldier asked. Jinart's voice grew hushed as she answered.

"Like the Shadow." She said. Tand winced. He _hated_ when people called him the Shadow.

"The Shadow?" the other feminine voice asked.

"People have been found, Ghez Hokan's soldiers included, dead or close to it. They had injuries sustained only from hand-to-hand combat. Some even had their blasters drawn. No one has caught the assailant in the act, nor even seen him. The only clues we have are a few strands of long, black hair on a few of the bodies. The injuries were all similar on all the victims. They call him the Shadow, though it appears he was only defending himself." _Thank you._ Tand thought. _Damn straight I killed in self-defense._

"Him?" the feminine voice said again, "I thought you said that the hairs were long."

"He never so much as touched a female. Plus, we've just grown accustomed to calling him a 'he'. If you meet him, and he turns out to be a 'her', please inform me of my mistake." It was a sad attempt at humor, and even Tand knew it. He followed the two as they walked out into the night.

"I could help," Darman said.

"I can manage." Etain Tur-Mukan's voice sounded like she was straining it through her teeth as she pushed the cart. "If this is lightweight gear, I'd rather not see the regular variety."

"I meant I could help with martial skills. If you want to train with your lightsaber."

"I'd probably slice off something you'd miss later." Darman froze dead and spun, putting a hand on his deece. Etain shoved the cart right into his stomach. He didn't budge.

"What? What is it?" Etain asked. She had never seen anyone so alarmed and alert at the same time.

"Something's following us." He said, scanning through his deece scope. He could find nothing. Not on night vision, or on infrared. He put the gun down, looking confused. "Something was behind us." He said.

"I feel nothing," Etain responded, "Sure you weren't mistaken?" She trusted Darman's instincts, but she asked anyway.

"I must have been. I tried the night vision and infrared on my scope, but found nothing." He gave a noncommittal shrug and resumed hauling the cart. As they were crossing an open field, something jumped up a few meters to their left, aiming a blaster. Before either of the two could respond, a dark form rose up. Tand punched the human working for Hokan twice in the chest, hearing ribs crack. He then spun in a kick that took the man in the temple. He crumpled to the ground. Tand looked at him for a few seconds, then turned towards the two by the cart.

"It's okay, I'm a friend. He's dead." He said. In response, Darman drew his pistol and pumped five rounds into the prone human. Tand dove to the side.

"I told you he was dead!" Tand cried.

"Now he's _extra_ dead." Darman responded.


End file.
